


Untouched

by jamesm97



Series: NSFW: Gif Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, NSFW Art, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Liam, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves that his boyfriend can always make him cum untouched but he always makes him work for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> I found the gifs from http://str8fratbros.tumblr.com/post/107777696675/fraternityrow-fraternity-row-late-night 
> 
> the gifs aren't mine.

If their is one thing that Stiles loves about his boyfriend is the fact that he knows how to fuck.

Considering Liam is years younger than him he always knows which spot to pound Stiles to make him moan like the biggest whore ever.

Liam never does anything he makes Stiles do all the work he makes him bounce and makes him work for it.

“Come on” Liam mutters smirking up at Stiles.

“Your such a dick” Stiles mutters bouncing harder he’s so close and he hasn’t even had to touch himself.

He never has to touch himself when it comes to Liam.

His dick is slapping against Liam’s abs and its just the right kind of pressure.

“I’m close” Stiles moans bouncing harder.

“Come then” Liam smiles looking at him with those adorable eyes.

Its like the words are magic and he’s coming over his boyfriends chest and stomach.

Liam smirks he loves Stiles coming untouched and clenching around Liam’s dick.

Stiles smirk when Liam starts bucking up into him pounding him like he always does when he’s close.

Liam comes when Stiles clenches his hole and Stiles can’t help but smile down at him.

“Best fuck we’ve had yet” Liam smirks up at him.

“You say that all the time” Stiles smirks grinding down on Liam’s dick that’s still inside him.

He smirks when Liam hisses because he’s so sensitive.

“That’s because every time we fuck you keep getting better” Liam tells him slipping out.

“Your such a charmer”Stiles smirks.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The gifs don't look like Stiles and Liam but they are meant for visual aid purposes.
> 
> If you have a pairing of any fandom please let me know.
> 
> It can be any pairing straight or otherwise


End file.
